


The Simple Application of Science

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tumblr Treasures [19]
Category: Glee, Titanic (1997)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Fan theories, Friendship, Gen, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: From the 3-sentence AU fic meme: 
Look, we were all wondering.





	

Sam says, “Okay, no, but seriously, the coffee table’s about the same size at that door, right, and we both fit on it without needing to do this ‘never let go’ junk, so—”

“Well, yeah,” says Blaine, craning his face away from Sam’s back, “but we’re not taking into account stuff like the disturbance of the ocean after the sinking, or, or the shivering.”

“Oh, man, the shivering,” Sam whispers, and this is what Sam’s father hears, standing outside the living room doorway, when he decides that perhaps now is not the time to interrupt the boys and — whatever — they’ve got going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://triflesandparsnips.tumblr.com/post/71677256964/3-sentence-fic-meme-blam-watches-titantic).


End file.
